irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Christmas Miracle
The two teams must create a Christmas miracle in a holiday movie challenge. One Santa ends up being great with kids, while the other struggles. One team's winning streak ends, and somebody is sent home. Plot In the beginning of the episode, LeShawna becomes lonely when she fully realizes that she's the only female Screaming Director. LeShawna went to the mess hall, and Erik jumped out from behind her in order to scare her. LeShawna got mad at him, but Erik found it hilarious. The Killer Actors felt very confident that they would win the next challenge. Chris McLean came into the mess hall dressed as Santa Claus and announced that the challenge was based on the holiday movie. Each team had to pick one of it's members to dress as Santa, and grant kids' Christmas wishes. Rachel and Nalyd, more so Rachel, were upset at the lack of a Hanukkah challenge, as they are both Jewish. Erik becomes the Santa for the Screaming Directors. Nalyd became the Santa for the Killer Actors. The first kid sneezed in Erik's face, then asked for tissues. The second kid requested a skateboard, a billboard, a Monopoly board, and a platypus. James and Roman's alliance gained a new member. Much of Erik's team was shocked by the last request. The kid became infuriated when he got a beaver with a fake duck bill. The last kid requested world peace, but Erik gave him "world peas" (peas from around the world) and Erik got an ending score of 7.5 out of 10. During the time that Erik was talking to the kids, Bridgette asked Roman out and he said yes. But, under the condition that the relationship was secret. The first kid Nalyd had to deal with was obsessed with Nalyd, and security had to remove the child. The second kid stole Nalyd's beard and accused him of not being Santa. Nalyd overreacted, being humiliated by his beardless chin, causing the child to laugh with delight. A fat kid sat on Nalyd's lap, causing him pain. The kid requested candy, but bit Nalyd's arm, and the Killer Actors brought the kid away. Chris revealed that Nalyd's score was 7.49999, so the Screaming Directors won. James asked out Rachel, with no success. Victoria targeted Nalyd for elimination, but stopped when she thought about how he tried to win. Nalyd got Trev to join his alliance, with the promise to eliminate whoever Trev wanted to eliminate. Trev wanted to vote off Rachel, but Nalyd had other plans, as he and his alliance vote Tye off. Cast (Also, IHeartTDInTDA controlled Princessa starting right before eliminations through to the end.) Trivia *KoopaKidJr. was Trev in this episode. *This episode marks the first time that the Screaming Directors have won a challenge. *This episode marks the third episode in a row, and the third time that Nalyd and Princessa have kissed. Voting Quotes *James: We got Marshall good! He didn't see it coming! *(CONF) LeShawna: What is wrong with that boy? *Trev: So Nalyd. I heard Princessa digs you. Nalyd: I guess, Trev. Trev: Are you worried that you-know-who might you-know-what? Nalyd: I don't know who, and I don't know what, so I'm not that worried. Trev: Joe returning? Nalyd: Joe returning is about as likely as us losing. *Chris: *Enters mess hall wearing a Santa suit* Ho ho ho! Nalyd: Oh dear God... *Chris: Merry Christmas everyone! Nalyd: Chris, I'm Jewish... Rachel: Me too! *Chris: Each team will pick one contestant, using the magic of makeup, make them look like Santa. Then they need to grant children's Christmas wishes. *LeShawna: I may be big, but I'm not a Santa. *James: Who has makeup? LeShawna: I do! How do you think I get this face lookin' like it does? *Erik: Make me Santa now! *(CONF) James: We have to win! We're on the biggest losing streak ever. * Bridgette: A Christmas miracle. *(CONF) Rachel: Why didn't I get makeup?! That's all I was talking about! I was so looking forward to it... *Frowns* *(CONF) Rachel: This is so prejudice. They've got Jewish Nalyd betraying his religion by dressing as Santa! *Nalyd: Listen guys... I'm sticking my neck out here by taking on the main role in the challenge, and I just want to make sure if something goes wrong I'm not going to be the one to go home. Rachel: That's it, Nalyd? *Kid: I want a skateboard, a billboard, a Monopoly board, and a platypus! Erik: A platypus? Kid: They don't do much. *Kid: All I want for Christmas is you! Nalyd: Er... Here I am... Next! Security Guard: *Carries kid away* Kid: I love you, Nalyd! *Nalyd: (After a child stole his Santa beard right off his face) I'm beardless! Oh the shame! Oh the humiliation! Don't look at me! Don't look at me! *Chris: First marshmallow goes to Bridgette, then Nalyd! *Tosses them marshmallows* Nalyd: Awesome! Bridgette: Yay! Chris: Princessa and Trev! *Tosses them marshmallows* Princessa: *Catches* Yes! *eats marshmallow* Oh darn! *frowns* Now I want hot cocoa... Chris: Victoria! *Tosses her a marshmallow* Rachel: *Anxiously grips her seat* Chris: And the marshmallow goes to... Rachel. *Tosses her the marshmallow* Rachel: *Catches the marshmallow and sighs* Yes! Tye: *Faints* Victoria: *Kisses Tye* Bridgette: Maybe not a Christmas miracle... *Princessa: We did it! We made it through! Nalyd: I knew that we would.